A new Horizon
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: Basically after the original cast have left. Mainly focusing on my OC tbh. The old characters will all return at some point. So far have done Shelby, Scott and Juiliette. Jess is in it too Peter and Sophie are in the whole thing cause they still work there :) Set after my higher ground show continuation story if you want to read that to understand the Matthew/Charlie thing.
1. Chapter 1

"Charlie, would you like a cupcake?" Elsa, a girl from the cliffhangers asked Peter's 19 year old daughter, Charlie

"Yes please Elsa! Thanks! Did you make them yourself?" Charlie asked as while she took a bright orange iced vanilla cupcake with sparkly silver balls on top. "I'm off home now girls.

Sophie's here tonight. Elsa you should try one of your cupcakes!" Charlie gingerly started off some icing and warmly smiled at Elsa.

"Charlie… Cupcakes are one of my biggest fear foods!"

"I know hun… one of mine too. I especially hated making them because I always used to binge."

Elsa smiled a little before hugging Charlie. After she gingerly selected a blue and pink iced vanilla cupcake with shiny silver balls. "You can do this Else." Charlie said encouragingly. Meanwhile Elsa cautiously ate the buttercream before unwrapping the cake, eating is slowly, tearing a small bit off at a time.

"Well done Else! I'm so proud of you!" Charlie congratulated Elsa for her achievement, also proud of her own. After hugging Elsa she said a last goodbye

to the cliffhanger girls she headed back home where her Peter, Sophie and Matthew live.

Flopping on the couch the second Charlie arrived home, Matthew looked worried. "Babes? You alright?" He asked and sat with her gently massaging her back."

Charlie sighed "I guess. I'm not sure…"

Matthew hugged her and then continued massaging her back. "What would you like for tea?"

"uh... Spag bol... I guess"

"Well then my beautiful angel, homemade spag bol will be coming right up." Matthew smirked kissing Charlie on the cheek before heading into the kitchen to cook their evening meal.

After they had eaten Matthew offered to clear up and Charlie went back into the living room to speak to her father, Peter. "Hey Charl!" Peter smiled at her while tucking into the left over spag bol. "Matthew sure can cook!"

"Yeah he can..." Charlie sighed wishing she could explain everything to her dad. "Elsa ate a cupcake today"

"You're really helping her... You know that Charl. I'm proud of you."

"Uh.. I guess... Thanks dad."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... fine..."

"You're not Charl... I can see it"

"Sorry dad... I'm just struggling..."

"Care to explain?"

"No... you wouldn't understand... I'll talk to Soph tomorrow..."

"Ok Charl. Just to give you the heads up we have a new admit tomorrow. Josh Mitchell, He'll be in the cliffhangers, after seeing what you've done for Elsa and what Sophie did for you and Juliette I feel he would benefit greatly from being in your group."

-"So Josh, am I going to find anything?" Sophie asked while searching Josh for any prohibited substances.

"Oh.. uh no. I don't use." Josh replied confidently although he was slightly anxious the laxatives could be found and confiscated.

"Laxatives."she sighed while lifting them out of a secret compartment in his bag. "And what are these for?"

"YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!" Josh screamed and stormed out of Sophies office.

In the meantime Charlie was taking her lunch break when she saw someone she didn't recognise storm out the building where sophie and peter's offices were situated. She came over to him and calmed him down before speaking to him for a bit about her and sophie's experiences with eating disorders. She showed him they were there to help. After talking to him she took him up to receive his physical by the doctor.

After sorting out the new admit Charlie had some time on her hands, entering Sophies office she sighed. "Soph can we talk?"

"Sure Charl. sit down." Sophie replied and smiled gently before taking a sip of her water.

"I'm really struggling right now... with recovery..."

"In what way?"

"Just... the eating disorder keeps on screaming at me. I found it so hard eating Matthews spag bol last night. It was screaming at me so much."

"I'm glad you told me. I've been wondering whether to intervene for a while actually. Would you mind if I took you to the doctor to get weighed again."

"Ugh fine..."

"I won't if you don't want me to."

"No it's fine.."

Sophie and Charlie both said their goodbyes to the cliffhangers at around 6pm as another councillor was on duty for the night. Before leaving Charlie hugged Elsa tight and told her quietly about her own struggles. Elsa smiled and softly whispered the words stay strong before returning the hug.

At the doctor Charlie was sitting nervously waiting to be called in. Tapping her feet she was worried. She knew she'd lost a bit of weight and she didn't want to have to go through all that gaining fiasco again. Soon her name was called and flashed up on the screen. She squeezed Sophies hand nervously and hugged her then made her way to the doctors room. The doctor greeted her and told her to sit down. Before weighing Charlie they talked a bit about her current diet and Charlie tried to be truthful but at some times said she was eating more than what she really was.

"49kg" The doctor finally said. You've lost quite a bit. Back in the anorexic weight range. Where would you like to go from here? Would you like to see a dietitian or do you think where your still quite involved in Mt Horizon you will be able to get yourself back up?

"I'll pick myself back... Sophie was just a bit concerned about my weight after I told her I'd been struggling."

"Ok well I'll see you in two weeks for another weigh in and we'll see where it goes from there."

Charlie agreed and left the doctor. While in the car home she talked to Sophie some more so she could have a bit of guidance from someone who had been through it and come out the other side.

After arriving back to Peter's home all Charlie wanted to do was sleep. She felt so exhausted. Eating disorders…. It really had exhausted her this time. Funnily enough she had never noticed it before she started to recover. Maybe that could be because of all the caffeine she was ingesting.

"How was the doctor?" Matthew asked laying next to her and cuddling her after returning from a strenuous day at the crag.

"Oh Sophie told you then?" She replied and snuggled into him feeling cold. Matthews warmth was one of the most comforting things in the world. Like a soft blanket. Keeping her safe and warm.

"I'm back into the anorexic weight zone…" she finally said before snuggling up into him some more.

"That doesn't sound at all good baby girl."

"I know… but I've been feeling so sick lately. It's been making it so much harder to eat. Like if I feel sick then I'm clearly eating too much although the truth of the matter is I'm barely eating at all."

Matthew cuddled her once more. Tight, Holding her close for a couple of minutes before whispering in her ear and going to have a shower.

"How is she?" Sophie asked after Matthew had finished his shower and was now downstairs preparing a very healthy salmon and quinoa dish for everyone.

"Tired. Utterly exhausted by the seems of things."

"Probably the weight loss. I know I was always exhausted at a low weight and for a while after getting up to a healthy weight. It really does damage your body. I didn't even get as low as Charlie…"

Matthew sighed and continued preparing the meal. He worried about Charlie. He had experienced just how deadly eating disorders were twice in his life. Once when his aunt died of Bulimia and another when his sister died of EDNOS. Both were at perfectly healthy weights when they died and Charlie… Well she wasn't. It was a huge cause for concern. The one he loved. He was meant to be with forever could just drop dead at any moment.

"Matt she'll be ok." Sophie could see his worry and tried to reassure him as best she could.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of days had passed since Charlie has spoken to Sophie and visited the doctor. She was in class covering for the RE teachers who normally comes in for three lessons with the Mt Horizon kids a week. She was feeling sick to her stomach she knew why but she had to hide it. She had her reasons. "Excuse me for a sec" Charlie said before darting out the class to the nearest loo's.

"Charlie? Is that you?" Sophie called from outside the cubicle. She worried greatly. It was not like Charlie to leave a class unattended and after their recent talk she worried compensatory behaviours were being used.

"Soph…" Charlie said weakly and coughed a couple of times before coming out of the cubical.

Sophie looked at Charlie noticing she did not appear to be at all well. "So you weren't purging? Or…"

"No… not purging. I haven't done that in years."

"Ok.. good … well not good. Your sick. That's not good but not purging. That's good. Hop in the car. I'll take you home."

"Soph.. I'm not sick…"

"What do you mean you're not sick!"

"I-I-I… I'm Pregnant."

"Congratulations! You should of said!"

"I know. I was worried. I'm so young… Practically still a teenager."

"Charl. I'm happy for you and I'm sure you father will be when he finds out. If your moms not ok with it it's only because of the mistakes she made. Does Matthew know?"

"No… not yet… I can't tell him. Chances are I'll lose it. I'm not healthy enough to carry a baby to term Soph. You know what the doctor said."

After the conversation had ended Charlie went to lay down in Sophie's office with a glass of ice water. She sighed. Deep in thought. She knew she should tell Matthew. It was his baby she was just scared… scared she might lose it.

About a month had passed since Charlie had told Sophie about her pregnancy. The morning sickness was starting to lessen and she was starting to show. Matthew still didn't know but she knew she had to tell him as soon as before he starting suspecting things himself.

Matthew and Charlie were both working together; continuing to teach lead climbing to the Cliffhangers. This was only a recent thing as after Sophie and Peter's wedding they received enough money to build an indoor leading a top roping wall.

After the cliffhangers had warmed up Charlie and Matthew kitted up to demonstrate what the next task would be and got Elsa to help as the task would need a three. One top rope belay, one lead belayer and a climber. This was aimed to give the cliffhangers practice at clipping in quickdraws on a route and most importantly giving them practice at lead belaying without as much risk.

As Charlie climbed Matthew put into words how she was clipping in. It was perfect. Her technique, her grace, her beauty. Matthew may be the better climber grade wise but charlie's technique was spot on.

"Ok kids . Split off into three's. Remember safety checks!" Charlie said after untying herself.

Once the cliffhangers had split off and looked to be getting on with the task well Charlie took Matthew outside after letting the kids know they would be quick.

"Matthew… I'm pregnant."

"WOW! Charl! Congrats baby!" Matthew exclaimed unable to hide his excitement. "How far along?" He asked hugging her tight.

"13 weeks."

Entering back into the climbing area they couple noticed everyone was great at clipping the quickdraws and some were even getting to grips with the backwards belaying technique. While all were on the ground he asked who wanted to live lead first. One boy and one girl. At first everyone was quiet but then Elliot and Elsa both volunteered.

While the two were tying in, heading for different routes Matthew looked at Charlie and smiled at her. He was slightly worried that belaying could cause the baby harm if there was to be a fall. Before they knew it all the cliffhangers had completed their first lead climb.

Back at Mt Horizon that evening Charlie told the cliffhangers the news about her Pregnancy.


	3. Chapter 3

About three weeks had past it was now the middle of november on a cool calm evening. Charlie was resting herself on Matthew while he massaged her bump while in the same room Sophie was curled up and resting on Peter while he held her close and ran his fingers through her hair. The room was dark with the soft twinkle of fairy lights up above and a warm glow from the pink/orange lava lamp in the corner.

It was only 8:30pm but all were surprised when they heard a knock at the door. Peter got up volunteering to answer it. To his and everyone else's surprise it was Juliette. She had made a surprise visit. "Jules!" Charlie exclaimed excited to see her looking up.

"Hey Charl!" Jules smiled and greeted her then went to sit down next to where Matthew and Charlie were laying.

"Jules? Soph? Would you like icecream?" Charlie asked as she was craving some and heard that her father was in the kitchen.

"YES!" Both of them exclaimed at the same time. After the most definite positive response Charlie called to Peter asking him to bring some in.

Juiliette went over to sat next to where Charlie and Matthew were, sitting down she smiled at them softly and found it amazing how so much had changed since leaving Mt Horizon back in July.

"So what brings you here?" Charlie asked Juliette, suddenly wincing after feeling the baby kick properly for the first time.

"Are you ok…?" Juliette responded and waited before saying why she had made the visit.

"I'm great Jules. Just the baby."

"Yeah I felt that." Matthew said "I still can't believe it myself"

"WHAT? WOW CHARLIE! CONGRATS!" Juliette screamed. She was very excited by the fact Charlie was expecting.

"Ok so back to the original question. What brings you over here?" Charlie asked Juliette once again.

"Well… I've been offered as job at an inpatient unit in seattle."

"Wow Jules! Thats great!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I'm proud of you Jules." Sophie responded. Peter also said something similar.

Juliette smiled. She was glad people were proud of her as helping others get through what she had is something she had always wanted to do. Eating her ice cream she smiled. Both Charlie and Matthew's life seemed to be going well after Horizon and so was hers. Juliette smiled as Charlie showed her the ultrasound scans.

"Soph, would you like to have a look?" Charlie asked getting Juliette to pass them over.

"Awww. Do you know it's sex yet?"

"No… I think it's a girl though."

"Why? Your morning sickness or sudden cravings for chocolate"

"Both…"

"Ok then." Sophie laughed a little before clutching her stomach due to pain from her endometriosis. "Excuse me for a minute" Sophie said and stood up almost passing out with pain.

"Soph. Honey… I'll carry you." Peter said offering to carry her to the bathroom as he could see she was struggling to stand.

"Thanks mountain man." Sophie replied cheekily, trying to distract herself from the pain.

Peter lifted her up gently and escorted her to the bathroom, waiting outside so he could carry her back to the living room.

Meanwhile downstairs Juliette and Charlie were catching up while Matthew continued hugging Charlie and massaging her bump. "Jules do you want to feel it kick?"

"Sure Charl!" Juliette smiled and placed her hand on Charlie's bump. "That feels really weird. Doesn't it hurt?"

"No… not really. Not at the moment anyway but apparently it gets worse as the baby grows more."

"Ah ok then." Juliette smiled and removed her hand letting Matthew go back to massaging Charlie.

Soon enough Peter came back down carrying Sophie. "Soph is it your endo?" Charlie asked greatly concerned as she had noticed that Sophie's symptoms seemed to have been getting worse over the past few months.

"Yes it is… It's making me feel worse than ever." Sophie replied curling up with a hot water bottle. "I'm going to the gyno tomorrow anyway so she'll see what's causing the pain."

"Good luck. You should take tomorrow off." Charlie replied.

"No… no… I'll be fine. You didn't stay off with that awful morning sickness you had. I said you should."

"I know… but Soph you can barely stand."

"Charlie. I'll be fine."

"No Soph… You're not working tomorrow. Juliette can cover." Peter had a great idea and wanted to look after his wife.

"Soph. I'd be delighted to cover for you! You're in no state to work." Juliette replied, slightly shocked that Peter had volunteered her of all people.

The next morning Charlie and Julliette both had group with the cliffhangers. It was clear everyone was in a great mood this morning. You could feel the positive atmosphere just by stepping in the room.

"You're not going to be sick today are you Charlie?" Elliot said in a jokey Manner.

"No Elliot, shouldn't be." Charlie replied and smiled at him. "Anyway this is Juliette. A former Mt Horizon student and one of my best friends. She will be covering for Sophie today."

"Is Sophie ok?" Elsa asked.

"She's not feeling well. Both me and Peter ordered her to take the day off. Thankfully Juliette popped by which meant she could cover.

"Oh poor Soph. Hope she's feeling better soon." Amy said "Any particular topic for today's group?"

"No. Not today. Free session. You guys choose" Charlie replied.

After group had finished Charlie had to head off for a weigh in and Peter had gone to take Sophie to the gyno. Juliette was left to run the place alone. A little worried she sat down in Sophie's office not quite sure what she was meant to be doing. After making herself a cup of herb tea she managed to calm herself down and realized Peter wouldn't have left her in charge for short time if he didn't think she could manage it.

Walking out of the doctor Charlie sighed. Being 54kg before her pregnancy then dropping to 49 meant she had not gained enough for being 17 weeks in. This made her worry as it was a threat to the babies health.

"Thank god you're back!" Juliette flung her arms around Charlie before rounding up the cliffhangers as they were about to tackle the high ropes course. Lean was particularly worried about this. His phobia of heights and how last time he made a big fool of himself by just stopping dead halfway up. He didn't want that to happen again.

"Well done Lean!" Charlie Exclaimed!

"Thanks Charl! I DID IT!" Lean was particularly proud of himself after this accomplishment. "Why aren't you belaying today?"

"It could seriously harm the baby if I had to catch a fall"

"Ah ok then. You're still climbing right?"

"Yes. But only on top rope. Again the pressure it could put on the baby if I fall."

Back that evening Sophie had some good news to share. "I'm Pregnant!" she exclaimed unable to contain her joy. After being told she was unable to have kids once being diagnosed with endometriosis it still only seemed like a dream to her.

"WOW SOPHIE! Both you and Charlie are expecting! How wonderful!" Juliette mused.

"How far along?" Charlie asked.

"About three weeks!"

"Wow! The sickness will start soon then. Just live of bland foods or nothing if you get it half as bad as I did."

"Will do Charlie. Will do. I am so excited!"

"So am I! Juliette added. "First Charlie's mum, then Charlie and now you! Is this coincidence or what!"

"I think It was coincidence" Both Charlie and Sophie said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about two weeks since the news of Sophies Pregnancy. Matthew, Charlie, Peter and Sophie were all sitting round for dinner that evening. It was a turkey lasagna served with salad.

"I think I'm done" Sophie said after only eating a couple of mouthfuls. "I've suddenly come over all queasy."

"Well I'll eat yours then Soph! I'm starving!" Charlie exclaimed although she was worried about Sophie. She knew how horrible morning sickness was. Finishing her meal she moved onto Sophie's. "This is so good Matthew. Seriously!" Charlie complimented him on his cooking.

"Thanks Charl. It's nice to see you have your appetite back!"

"Well the girls gotta gain!"

"That's the attitude Charl!"

"Yes. Well for the baby. I'm only 50kg I should be at least 57kg by now…"

"That's not good…"

"No. Exactly why I have to gain. I want her to be healthy."

"Her? When did you find this out?"

"This morning. It must have slipped my mind." Charlie smiled and hugged him. "I'm off to bed. Coming?" Charlie said hinting at the fact she was feeling up to sex tonight.

Matthew laughed. More out of shock than anything. "Sure thing!" Matthew exclaimed following her up to their room.

"Wow Charlie! I have not had sex like that in a long time!" Matthew was ecstatic. He smiled at her after flopping down next to her.

"Well I am glad you enjoyed it" Charlie responded smirking before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Charlie awoke bright and early and headed downstairs to get herself breakfast. "Where's Soph?" She asked Peter as she weighed out the oats that she was going to use for her oatmeal.

"Feeling sick. I gave her some water but she threw it back up."

"Oh dear… Can you make my oatmeal for me? I think I may be able to help."

"Sure Charl!"

Charlie thanked him then boiled the kettle to make a lemon and ginger tea for Sophie. After she had made the tea she got two crackers out of the cupboard and took them up for Sophie along with the tea. "Here Soph. It will help!" Charlie said handing her the crackers and tea. "Having an empty stomach can make it worse and you ate barely anything last night."

"Thanks." Sophie replied, taking a small bite of the crackers at a time and sipping tea in between.

"Get up when you're ready. Don't rush." Charlie advised before heading back down to eat her own breakfast.

"Peanut butter oatmeal topped with blueberries, just as you asked." Peter said and handed her the bowl of oatmeal with some freshly squeezed orange juice.

"This is great dad. Thanks!"

"Morning Charl!" Matthew said running down the stairs. "Last night was good" He whispered into her ear while hugging her from behind.

Charlie laughed, thankfully in between mouthfulls of her food. "I love you Matt." Charlie smirked before continuing to eat her breakfast while Matthew made himself a smoothie.

"I'm off out bouldering with a few mates. See you tonight Charl!" Matthew said kissing her on the cheek before rushing out of the door.

Charlie smiled. Matthew always had so much energy. Once she finished her breakfast she washed everything up and combed through her hair.

"Feeling better?" Peter asked Sophie as she came down into the kitchen after getting herself ready to go to work.

"A little." Sophie responded having to sit down due to a wave of sickness.

"It'll get better. Although I still find myself feeling a little queasy sometimes"


	5. Chapter 5

It was getting festive at Mt Horizon. It was everywhere. Being near Christmas. Matthew was at Horizon after a lead climbing session with the cliffhangers. He chose to stick around so he could be with Charlie. "Is she kicking a lot?" Matthew asked when he saw charlie.

"Yep…" She replied and placed his hand onto her belly.

"You going to grab some food from the canteen while their still serving?"

"No. The food here makes me sick. Just the smell."

"Oh. I thought that had passed…"

"Not completely no… some things trigger it still. I have my lunch in Sophie's office."

"Oh… well ok then. I'm going to go grab something. See you later!"

Sophie was not in her office when Charlie walked in, the door however was unlocked so Charlie figured Sophie was in the toilet attached. Grabbing her lunch from the upper right door she thought nothing of it and poured herself a glass of water, sitting on the windowsill so she could look out at the view. Soon Sophie came out of the bathroom, sitting back at her desk, her head on the desktop. She looked like hell.

"Soph?"

"Oh Hi Charl." She replied in a monotone voice.

"You ok?"

"Not particularly... When will this end! I just need a day when I don't throw up the contents of my stomach!"

"4 weeks. Maybe 8…It'll at least start to ease off then."

"Great…" Sophie sighed. She hated being and feeling so sick all the time.

"Just make sure you don't get dehydrated. Take small sips of water often and make sure you're eating something."

"Thanks for the advice Charlie. We have to run group in 10 minutes is there a particular topic for today?"

Sitting around in group the cliffhangers sighed, waiting for the two counsellors. Recently if it wasn't one of them late it was the other and today it was both of them.

"Nice of you to join us." Josh said to the two councillors as they arrived to the group session and sat down.

"Apologies. We had to finish off some admin work." Charlie said.

"I thought it was only Sophie who did admin…?" Amy put in

"Yes well sometimes both of us have to do admin work like today but usually yes just me." Sophie replied.

After the group had settled down Charlie introduced then to what the subject matter would be for the next hour. "Christmas."

"We had mince pies today. Made by the wonderful Elsa!" Andrew added and gave Elsa a cheeky smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them Andy…" Elsa responded blushing a little as she was not used to being complemented in front of a lot of people.

The group sat in silence for a little, not really sure what to say. All of them hated Christmas. It was a time for family but how can you enjoy a family holiday when family hurt you so much?

"Rosie You're going home for christmas. So are you Amy, Andrew and Elliott. How do you all feel about that. Any worries, anything you're excited about?" Sophie asked.

For a while the four were silent. Not really sure what to say. They all had their own worries and excitements over going home for christmas but neither of them wanted to speak first. Eventually Elliot spoke up. "I'm still not sure who I'm staying with. It's worrying not to know what's going on."

"Who would you prefer to stay with? Your mum or your dad?" Charlie asked on behalf of Sophie as she could tell that she was feeling sick again.

"I would like to stay with my mum because with my dads new girlfriend around he tends to ignore me."

"Well I'm sure we can organise that. Sophie?"

"Uh yeah… We can organize that. Sorry…" Sophie ran over to and grabbed the bin knowing she wouldn't have time to get to a toilet.

"Sophie!" Amy exclaimed, worried and running over to her.

"Amy… I'll be fine. Just give me a minute"

"You sure? I'll clean out the bin for you… once your done throwing up."

"Thanks Amy. Really. Thank You." Sophie replied after she'd done puking and sipped some water before putting a mint in her mouth.

After Sophie had sat back down and Amy had finished cleaning the bin and came back to join the group they had now moved on from fears and now were onto what they were excited about.

"I'm excited because although I'm spending christmas at Horizon it will by my first christmas in three years where I haven't been stuck in my eating disorder." Elsa spoke, sharing her excitement with the group.

"Yes. Same as Elsa. I've been so deep in my eating disorder for the last four years and now I am finally coming out of it." Josh added as he was in agreement with Elsa.

Charlie smiled. Finally they were getting somewhere with Josh and now she knew it. The day he arrived she knew he would be difficult but she could definitely tell he had been happier lately and him saying what he just said clarified it all for her.

Group was over. Charlie and Sophie were walking back into Sophies office. A familiar face was standing there, looking out the window. At first they were unsure who exactly this was but soon they realised. "SHELBY!" Charlie exclaimed and ran over best she could to hug her.

"Hey Charlie!" Shelby greeted and hugged her back. "I missed you…"

"You too!"

" How is the world treating you?" Sophie asked.

"Good. For once. I'm engaged!" Shelby exclaimed excited.

"What! You're engaged! to Scott?" Charlie replied shocked.

"Yes Scott!"

"Congratulations!" Both Sophie and Charlie said. It was now Sophie's turn to hug Shelby.

"And what about you two? Can I have a catch up?" Shelby asked

"Well uh.. I'm Pregnant!" Charlie said only speaking for herself as she was not sure if Sophie wanted Shelby to know yet.

"Wow! Charl! How far along! You're looking great!"

"About 5 months…" Charlie replied.

"5 months! Wow look at you girl! You're still so tiny!"

"Yeah well… I guess it's just the shape the baby took"

"Soph? An update?"

"Uh well. I'm pregnant too!"

"OH MY GOD! SOPHIE! CONGRATS! How? I thought you couldn't!"

"Well apparently I can." Sophie replied. "I couldn't believe it myself at first!"

"So. How far along?" Shelby asked.

"8 weeks"

"Wow. Not that far in then. Any morning sickness?"

"More like all day sickness."

Charlie laughed. It definitely was all day sickness for both her and Sophie. "Wheres Scott?"

"Checking into the b&b. He's meeting me at Rusty's. Do you and the boys want to come?"

"Sure! Me and Matthew will!" Charlie replied.

"Yep Peter and I in too!" Sophie added on.

At Rusty's the six were sitting around a table, catching up when they were asked for their orders. Starting with drinks. "Two chocolate cherry shakes, a peanut butter Jelly shake and oreo banana shake, and oreo vanilla shake and a coffee chocolate brownie shake." Peter said. After ordering the drinks he ordered the food.

Matthew sipped at his shake and looked at Charlie for a second, lifting his left arm up and running his hand through her soft hair several times before having his arm round her shoulders.

"Hey darling" Matthew said and whispered in her ear.

Charlie smiled and let out a laugh "Matthew. Seriously!"

"What Charl. Can't have my arm round my baby girl?"

"No you can. I like it." She replied smiling.

Matthew smiled and pulled her in close for a second before kissing her on the cheek. Once the food had arrived Matthew removed his arm from Charlie and tucked into his chilli dog with onion rings.

"So both of you are pregnant! That's crazy!" Scott exclaimed. Continuing from a conversation earlier.

"It is pretty crazy!" Charlie echoed.

"Yes my two favorite girls in the world are Pregnant. Coincidence all right!" Peter chimed in, still not over the shock himself.

Sophie smiled, looking at Peter in the eyes and laughed, Charlie also let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Peter questioned smirking.

"You Mountain man." Sophie chuckled.

"I see. I see Sophie Becker." He replied smiling and lovingly staring into her eyes before turning round to face everyone else and asked "Who's up for dessert?"

"I'll have a sundae" Soph replied.

"Pancakes!" Matthew, Shelby, Charlie and Scott all shouted at the same time.

Peter smiled and ordered the food grabbing Sophie round the waist and pulling her close to hug her. "Feeling any better?"

"Yes A little. My stomach can handle milkshakes and icecream." She replied and cuddled up to Peter not caring that she was with other people because his warmth made her feel so safe.

"You've lost a lot of weight Soph..." Peter said concerned being able to feel her bones as he hugged her.

"I know... It's not at all good for the baby." Soph replied becoming aware that it was not just her who noticed her weight loss.

"You'll gain it back Soph. Once the sickness has gone. Don't Worry." Charl inputted overhearing the conversation.

"Thanks Charl." Soph replied because Charlie had reassured her.

Soon the desserts had come and everyone was tucking in. Charlie smirked then put a piece of her pancake into Matthews mouth.

"Thanks Charl!" Matthew exclaimed, laughing after he finished the piece. "Now's my turn to give you some" Matthew smirked and placed a piece of his pancake into Charlie's mouth.

Once everyone had finished Scott payed the bill and the three couples left the diner. Before saying their goodbyes and going there separate ways Peter invited both Scott and Shelby over to talk to the Mt Horizon kids. He also thought that it would be good for Jess to see her sister again. Besides it was almost christmas. A time for family. Finally all said they're goodbyes to Scott and Shelby. Peter always had a soft spot for Scott. He could Identify well.

* * *

The next morning Shelby had finished talking to Jess and left with a tight, warm hug before heading into the main room so both she and Scott could talk to each group separately. Finally it came to the cliffhangers. Charlie sat on the sofa arm as she needed to be there to supervise. Sophie stood in the corner of the room, near the door incase she had a sudden urge to throw up.

"Really it may seem daunting at first but Sophie and Peter. Both have helped me through so much. They gave me the tools I need to survive outside of horizon. Of course I do have Shelby here to support me." Scott told them truthfully and briefly hugged Shelby.

"Yes I agree going back to the outside world can be scary. Especially after all that happened. But really it's not as bad as you may think. Horizon may be a prison but Charlie and I we sure had some fun times together and I met Scott. What more could a girl want? Here at horizon I built a great support system and friends, for life" Shelby concluded.

After the talk was over there was an opportunity for a few quick questions before the Cliffhangers has to go for lunch. The group seemed not to have any. Either that or they new there were some questions which shouldn't be asked.

Charlie smiled after the talk. She knew both Shelby and Scott had hearts, even if they didn't always show it while at Horizon. Sophie too smiled. This was truly did show the good work she'd done so far at horizon. It made her feel good, like she'd achieved something and it was great to see both Shelby and Scott happy.

Back in Sophie's office, it was nearing the end of lunch and time for group with the cliffhangers. The last time the two councilors would see some of the group before the new year. "Charl. Do you mind if you run solo for the first half hour?"

"No. Not atall! Are you feeling ok?"

"As good as I can expect to. I just don't want to throw up infront of them again..."

"Well that's understandable. See you soon then." Charlie replied softly and hugged Sophie before heading off to group with the cliffhangers.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good luck all of those going home. You'll all do fine and remember if you can always call one of us while your away. See you in the new year!" Sophie finished off group. Wishing the few who were going home well and heading out to help Peter greet parents who had come to collect their children. About two hours later all those who were going home were gone. One of the other councilors was staying for the night and Charlie had gone to a christmas party with Matthew. Peter smirked. So did Sophie. Both were thinking the same. Lighting a cinnamon cookie candle, Sophie went over to Peter, looking at him adoringly, eyes glistening as she hugged herself into him and he wrapped his arms round her.

"Alone tonight beautiful." Peter said and moved to kiss her on the lips. It all seemed to perfect to Sophie. Peters kisses were always so soft and comforting. It was as though they were quite literally made for each other. Soon Sophie couldn't control herself and started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly and firmly feeling down his chest before unzipping his pants and pulling them down along with his underpants.

"Wow Soph!" Peter sad ecstatically, taking a breath from the kiss before leaning back in and starting to undo her blouse, gently feeling her boobs before removing her bra. Sophie deepened the kiss and peter simultaneously unzipped Sophies Jeans. Both were stark naked. Sophie laughed lightly and pushed Peter down onto the sofa. The events after this were as you would expect but around 100 times better than Sophie had ever felt before. The two continued for quite a while and once finished Sophie sealed it with a kiss, whispering in Peters ear that she had never had such amazing sex before.

Almost as soon as the couple had got dressed and were back on the sofa entwined within eachother Charlie and Matthew returned from the party laughing. "Hey Sophie. Dad." Charlie greeted the two and smiled noticing they'd had sex while they were out. Sophie had that glow about her. The glow you get after having sex. "Good evening?" She asked.

"Um yes. You?" Sophie replied and threw the question back at Charlie.

"Yes! Great! Matthews mates sure do know how to throw parties!" Charlie exclaimed then leaned in softly hugging Matthew first before kissing him gently on the lips. Matthew firmly held her, a comforting hug, taking his time he deepened the kiss. "This is nice" he thought to himself. Lost in his own world he savored the kiss. Perfect in every way. Soon the nights excitements were over. Tomorrow was christmas and everyone knew it was sensible to get a good nights sleep. Christmasses at Horizon were always rather eventfull.

"Merry Christmas Matthew" Peter greeted cheerfully as he saw Matthew enter the living room. "Where's Charlie?"

"Sleeping. She woke up briefly. Utterly exhausted. What about Soph?"

"Feels a little queasy. Said she'd come down when she feels ready. What time is it?"

Matthew looked at his watch carefully and realised just how early it was. " have to be in at 9 right?" He asked after informing Peter on the time.

"Yep 9am. Home by 7pm. Hopefully all will run smoothly this year." Peter said despite knowing there would be some sort of drama. There always is.

About half an hour had passed and Sophie came into the living room. "Merry Christmas!" She greeted both Peter and Matthew, giving Peter a special christmas kiss. "Where's Charlie?"

"Sleeping still. I think." Matthew replied. Almost as quick as a Split second after Matthew had finished speaking Charlie arrived downstairs, hugging herself close into Matthew.

"Merry Christmas baby" He said softly and firmly yet softly held her. "What does everyone want for breakfast?" He asked as Charlie released the hug.

"Well I quite fancy pancakes." Sophie responded "Anyone else?"

"Yes Pancakes sound good." Peter said. "Charl?"

"Sure."

"Ok Pancakes it is." Matthew smiled, as he too wanted pancakes and headed off into the kitchen to make the batter.

After the batter had been made it needed to rest. During this time presents were exchanged. Sophie snuggled up to Peter and Charlie resting her head on Matthews shoulder while one of his arms was round her back.

Matthew received some Trad climbing gear for his rack and Peter some ropes. Charlie got a diamond necklace from Matthew and some books from Sophie and Peter. Sophie got some CD's and a silver charm bracelet.

Arriving upon the Mt horizon campus they could feel the joy in the air. Despite being away from home at a school for profoundly dysfunctional adolescents everyone was happy. Excited. It was christmas. A time for love, joy and forgiveness.

"Merry Christmas Charlie!" Elsa greeted cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas Elsa!" Charlie greeted back and hugged her comfortingly knowing the holidays are challenging times for people with eating disorders.

"How are you Charl?" She asked, noticing even her counscellor seemed a little anxious.

"Good... I'm good. Just really tired. " Charlie replied smiling. "But don't mind me. It all comes with pregnancy. How are you?"

"Little nervous but excited too."

"Good. That's what I want to hear! Your doing so well Elsa. Honestly." She replied before hugging her quickly again. "It'll be fine. Just try to enjoy yourself."

"Thanks Charlie."

A few hours later all were sitting around eating Christmas dinner. Everyone appeared to be happy and enjoying themselves. Sophie smiled at Peter, noticing the success' they'd achieved together at Horizon. Charlie smiled, and looked into Matthews eyes. At this moment she did not want to be anywhere but here, she did not want to be anywhere that wasn't with him.

Playing Charades and speeches from councilors made everyone forget about their problems. Everyone had a laugh had fun and just for a day, worries were gone.

All at Horizon ran smoothly however Peter was right, Christmas' never ran smoothly. The four arrived home from Horizon at around 7pm, Peter and Sophie, were snuggled up on the Sofa watching some old black and white christmas movie, while Charlie and Matthew were upstairs, watching a climbing DVD. It was around 9pm when they got the call. That call they all dread, every night, pray nothing happens. The call from Horizon.

"Jess OD'd." Those letters where what Peter feared the most. Although Jess wasn't in the cliffhangers both Sophie and Charlie were worried and both volunteered to call Shelby, as both cared about her they decided it would be best if it was Charlie who called, as they had a better relationship.

"Charlie?" Shelby asked picking up the phone.

"Shelby, I'm sorry... but I have some really bad news." She said, then stopped, paused for a bit.

Dread filled Shelby, she feared the worst.

"It's Jess... She OD'd." Charlie said. "She's in the hospital right now... a coma.." She continued. "We'll call if there are any changes to her condition."

Shelby was shocked, and fear took over her whole body Paralyzing her, she dropped the phone, it banged hard, on the cheap carpet and stone floor beneath. The sound awoke Scott, who had been asleep, startled him.

"What's going on?" He asked noticing the fear in Shelby's face.

"Jess.. She OD'd." Shelby said slowly, voice shaking, trying to hold back tears. "I need to go." She said, hurridley throwing essentials into her bag and rumaging around for her car keys.

"I'll come." He said and put his arm around Shelby for a brief second, before they quickly got into the car and headed straight for Horizon, Ignoring speed limits, hoping they would not get caught and hoping Jess would be ok, and if not that they would get there in time...

* * *

Coming around from her coma, the hospital lights almost burned her eyes, Jess was confused, all recollection of memory from the last few hours was lost, she wondered where she was.

Shelby and Scoot ran into the hospital, to find, Peter, Sophie, Charlie, Matthew and Martha (the councilor of the ridge-runners)all in the waiting room. They sat all in silence, the atmosphere incredibly tense, eventually the nurse came out saying Jess had come round and it was ok to see her. Shelby was relived, as was the others, it always hit a nerve when someone OD'd. Many could relate to the feelings that led to it and understood it wasn't for attention and that at the moment Jess really felt it was the only way out.

"Shelby?" Jess asked weakly, not sure weather it was actually Shelby standing there as she was still not quite with it due to the overdose.

"I'm here little sis... I'm here..." She said, holding Jess's hand, trying to comfort her and hold back her own tears. "I love you." She said softly, knowing often suicide attempts were partly to do with the feeling that no one cares... Shelby sat, on the chair next to Jess' hospital bed, just in silence, she couldn't leave, not ever, not until she knew Jess would be ok and not until Jess realized just how much people cared, how she really is a valued person and one of the most important people in Shelby's life. Without Jess, Shelby wasn't sure where she would be right now. She wasn't sure what she would have done all those years ago when facing sexual abuse from her dad.


	7. Chapter 7

"Charlie." Sophie called, knocking on her and Matthew's bedroom door one morning.

"What Soph?" Charlie asked, up strangely early for herself, already dressed and brushing her hair.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" She asked. "None of mine seem to fit."

"Sure, come in." Charlie replied laughing a little, she knew the time would come soon when Sophie would have to make the switch to maternity clothing. "Choose whatever." She said and showed her over to the closet.

"Thanks Charlie." Sophie replied entering the room and looking through Charlie's clothes, taking out a pair of maternity jeans and a deep red sleeved te-shirt. "I'm going to have to tell them aren't I?" She asked, although she already knew she would.

"Yes, they'll start to guess soon if they haven't already." Charlie replied, hugging Sophie. "I know you still don't quite believe this is real but it is and you will be a wonderful mother."

"Thanks Charlie." Sophie replied, hugging her back. "You really think so?" She asked.

" I know I've only known you since I was 16 but you have done so much for me in those past years and treated me as if I was your own." She explained.

"Morning Charlie." Matthew greeted tiredly as he woke up. Taking a few seconds to look round he also noticed Sophie was in their room. "Morning Sophie." He greeted.

"Morning Matthew." Sophie replied. "Thanks for the clothes Charlie." She thanked, before leaving the room to get ready for work.

"So why are you up so early?" Matthew asked, noticing she was dressed and had her hair done before he was even out of bed which was unusual for her.

"Couldn't sleep." Charlie replied before giving Matthew a good morning kiss. "Baby." She said after withdrawing the kiss.

"Oh. You are ok though right? Because the doctor said because of your weight you may go into preterm labour."

"Yeah, fine... Matthew if anything happens I'll call you. I'm not in labour. Don't worry." She said, hugging him before heading downstairs to grab herself some breakfast before going to work.

Heading into Horizon that morning Charlie and Sophie collected the cliffhangers into the common room. "I have an announcement to make." Sophie said, slightly unsure of how to say it and worried about how they may react. Charlie gave her a look as if to say she should just tell them and it would be ok. "I'm Pregnant." She confessed, smiling as she said it. Becoming pregnant was such a dream of hers and now it was true.

"Wow! So who is going to cover then?" Amy asked.

"Well I should be back by the time Sophie has her baby if all goes ok, we will also have a new counselor who is a former student. She's called Kat." Charlie explained, wincing a little when she felt a pain ripple through her body.

After the announcement had been made, Charlie and Sophie had some time to get files updated and write reviews about each of the cliffhangers. Heading into Sophie's office Charlie layed down on her couch as she was feeling some discomfort. "Charlie are you alright?" Sophie asked sounding concerned.

"Yes. Fine... fine.." She replied, wincing once more when the pain rippled through her body again.

"Ok... So Elliot?" Sophie asked, starting to work through the reviews.

"It appears he's making the most of his time here, he's participating well in group, in the outdoor activities and trying hard at his schoolwork, however I feel there may still be some deep hatred for his father, he hasn't quite opened up to me about that yet." Charlie said, giving what she could on Elliot while rubbing her bump.

"Me neither." Sophie said. "Maybe emotional abuse". There's no suspicious medical records attached to him and through experience emotional abuse is a lot harder to talk about because it's harder to prove.

"Yes I was thinking that to." Charlie replied, it was sad how parents could be a major part in ruining their children.

"And Lean?" Sophie asked.

"He's gained in confidence massively over the past few months. He also was talking to me yesterday about how he got bullied, so he's defiantly opening up more."

Sophie put notes down ready to type up in full with school report grades later. "Josh? How is he doing?" She asked.

"He's still purging, you can see it in his face, but he is purging less and has been opening up to me a lot more in recent weeks. He's improving."

"Elsa?" Sophie asked, this was the final person in the cliffhangers who Charlie mainly had one- to- one sessions with.

"Well she's looking happier, healthier. She's taking on bored the things I'm saying and really I think she wants to get better which is why she has come so far." Charlie said. Trying to avoid screaming and letting the pain she felt show when another wave of pain ripple through her

abdomen, this one was stronger than the ones previously.

Charlie got up to pour herself a glass of water, hoping it may magically help and Sophie started to work on the reviews of the others who she mainly did one-to-ones with. Looking up from her laptop she noticed Charlie seemed to be in a huge amount of pain.

"Are you sure your ok?" She asked.

"Yeah... I've just got this pain." Charlie replied.

"What sort of pain?" Sophie asked concerned.

"I don't know. It's weird. Like a really, really, really bad period pain but it comes and goes." Charlie explained.

"This could be labour." Sophie said seriously. "Are you feeling ok to run group with me still?" She asked.

"Soph I'll be fine and I'm not having the baby yet, she's too early."

"Unfortunately you don't get to choose." Sophie replied, going over to Charlie and sat next to her, with her arm round her after she'd sat up.

"Shit!" Charlie mumbled under her breath

"What?"

"I think my waters breaking." She said, getting up to go to the bathroom before she felt another gush. "Sorry Sophie..." She apologized.

"It's ok, you can't help it. I'll take you to the hospital." She volenteerd.

"Thanks Soph, but what about group? I'll get dad to take me."

"Ok, well I'll come and see you later ok?"

"Sure. Seriously though, I am sorry about your couch and carpet." Charlie apologized again before going to get Peter to take her to the hospital and phoning Matthew to meet them.

* * *

"Where's Charlie?" Elsa asked in group that day.

"Having her baby." Sophie replied.

"It's early isn't it?" Amy asked. "Isn't that bad..."

"Well yes it is early but it's only a couple of months early so the baby should be fine." Sophie explained. "Anyway, were not here to talk about Charlie, were here to talk about all of you."

"Can we do something for valentines day?" Brooke asked. "There's 8 of us in this group so no one would be left out. It could be like secret Santa but valentines style." She suggested.

"Sure, as long as no ones left out, I don't see a problem with it." Sophie agreed, she was quite open to suggestions from the teens, it was good to have input from them sometimes.

"Great!" Amy replied excitedly. Finally they were doing something fun, despite potential problems that could supposedly be caused.

Sophie put all their names down on pieces of paper and put them all into an empty box while the group talked about love and dealing with the loss of it in all the various forms. At the end of group they picked the names for the valentines thing out of the box, fortunately no one got themselves so it only had to be done once.

* * *

That evening Sophie left Horizon and headed to the hospital to see Charlie and the baby. "How is the baby?"

"She's good. Needs to stay in care for a bit just to make sure everything's ok, but she is a very healthy baby." Matthew told her, running his fingers through Charlies hair.

"How are you Charlie?" She asked.

"I'm good. Tired and a little sore but good." She replied.

"Good. So what's her name?" Sophie asked.

"Amari Daisy Sadler." Charlie replied smiling.

"That is such a sweet name!" Sophie replied, suddenly feeling the baby kick for the first time. "Wow." Sophie said as a reaction to the kick of the baby.

"What?" Charlie asked, yawning a little.

"The baby just kicked." She replied excitedly.

"Can I feel?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." Sophie replied and let Charlie place her hand on her bump. "It all feels so real now doesn't it?" She asked.

"Yes it does. It really does." She replied. "Anyway I should be going now. Let you two get some rest. Bye."

"Bye Soph." Both of them said, Charlie hugged Sophie before she left.

* * *

**A/N So Kat will be in the next Chapter and I may also bring in Auggie. XD. Sorry this is so slow, suffering a temporary re-obsession with criminal minds and currently doing the 30 day drabble challenge, pretty much all Hotchniss. I am also so tired because I have recently finished my exams and have so many other fics in progress! **

**Oh and drawing on the valentines style secret santa. We did secret santa in games club, I picked out my own name twice in a row!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was Valentines day at Horizon and also the day Kat came back, working at Horizon as a councilor to cover for Charlie while she was away on Maternity leave. Heading to Horizon that morning Kat was nervous, what would this lot of cliffhangers be like and most importantly would she be good? Would they feel that they could trust her and open up to her?

"Welcome back." Sophie and Peter greeted her that morning with warming hugs.

"It's my pleasure." She replied, feeling less nervous now as she was around familiar faces.

Heading in to meet the cliffhangers Sophie greeted them and introduced them to Kat. It seemed her being a former student helped the cliffhangers to accept her as it meant she could understand what they were going through more than councilors who had never been students at Horizon.

They didn't normally have one on one sessions on Tuesdays but seeing as it was Kat's first day Both her and Sophie thought it would be best if she had one-on-ones with the four in the group who she was allocated to doing one-on-ones with.

"Hello Elliot." She greeted as he came into Sophie's office to meet with her and sat down.

"Hey, Katherine is it?" He asked.

"Yes. But call me Kat." She told him.

"Ok. Kat. Well what do you want me to talk about?"

"Anything, I just want to get to know you today really."

Elliot smiled slightly, feeling a little more relaxed. Over the years he's found some councilors would force him to talk about things he didn't quite feel ready to, but as with Charlie Kat didn't, she was prepared to wait until he felt ready.

Elliot talked about his hobbies for a while then started talking about how his parents divorce had affected him and meant he could not do said hobbies so often.

Kat also talked to Elsa, Lean and Josh. She again took the same approach with them. It helped build up trust and help Kat know these profoundly dysfunctional adolescents so she would know how best to help them.

At lunch Sophie came back into her office after supply teaching the kids. "How's it going?" She asked Kat.

"They all seem to be comfortable around me, so that's good. Better than when you first joined..." She said, hoping that didn't come across as offensive.

"Yes. I remember that, but I'm sure after Hannah left it felt like I was intruding."

"A little..." Kat confessed. "I'm sorry for how I acted back then, it was immature and wrong of me."

"It's ok Kat. All was long forgiven." She told her, starting to cry a little.

"Hey are you alright?" Kat asked.

"Yes, just these damn pregnancy hormones."

"How far along are you?"

"17 weeks."

After lunch they went off to group which would last for an hour, it was also when the group would share their valentines gifts for each other. Sophie had collected them all earlier in the day so it would remain a surprise when received.

Elsa had baked valentines cupcakes for Elliot; Elliot had made a video montage for Amy; Amy had painted an elaborate heart for Lean; Lean had made a photo collage for Brooke and Brooke had made Josh a bracelet.

After group Charlie came in to show everyone the baby, also because she wanted to see everyone and collect some things from Sophie's office. "She is adorable Charl!" Kat exclaimed, tickling the baby gently before asking to hold her. Passing Amari to Kat she smiled. "Thanks."

Elsa also came over to see Amari. "She is really cute." Elsa said smiling, she reminds me of why I should recover.

"That's great Else." Charlie replied and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you all for the next few months." She said to the cliffhangers. After everyone who was interested had seen the baby they all walked back to the offices where there was a visitor.

"Auggie!" Charlie exclaimed excitedly. She would have ran over to him but she had Amari in her arms.

"Hey Charl. Woah, you had a baby!" He exclaimed shocked it had only been 7 months since they had last seen eachother. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Auggie and yes I had a baby, she was a bit early."

"Ah, I thought so, I would have noticed if you were pregnant while we were still at here together."

"Don't count on it." Charlie replied smiling. "So what brought you here."

"Well I'm going out for dinner with Jules later and I had some time so I thought I would pop in and see you guys again." He replied, explaining why he was here.

"I can't believe it's been almost two years!" Kat exclaimed, last time she had seen Auggie was at Sophie and Peters wedding. "I've never stopped thinking about you guys."

"Neither have I with you guys." He replied agreeing, it seemed after spending so long living with the same people you couldn't just forget. His time at Horizon was always going to be a part of him and everyone else who went there, one filled with some really great memories.

"So what have you been doing for the last 2 years?" Sophie asked.

"Just chillin with my family." He replied. "Hey you pregnant too?" He asked, he knew it was rude but he was 100% certain she was so it was hardly like it could come across as offensive.

"Yes Auggie. I am." She replied smiling.

"Wow, congratulations to you aswell then Sophie! A lot really has happened up here." He replied laughing with shock.

The four finished talking and Catching up when Peter came out of his office. "Auggie!" He exclaimed shocked.

"Yo Peter." He greeted.

"Hey Auggie." He greeted back, coming to join them.

"Hey Charlie." He greeted, having not seen her since this morning. "Can I hold my gorgeous grandaughter?" He asked.

"Sure." Charlie replied, passing her over to him. Although Amari was light she became heavy after a while and was relived to be handing her to someone else.

"So Auggie what btought you all the way up here?" He asked.

"Well me and Jules are doing the whole long distance relationship thing and I have some time before meeting her for dinner tonight so I thought I'd pop in and see you guys." He explained again.

"That's great Auggie!" Peter exclaimed, it was good in two ways, good he had a life after Horizon and good he had remained close to those who helped him enjoy that time.

After Catching up with Peter the four headed their separate ways. Auggie headed off to meet Juilliette, Charlie and Amari went back home and the others stayed at Horizon.

* * *

**A/N For those of you in the UK. The intrusive Councillor thing. You know like CAHMS.**

**Amg they are so patronising. I just refused to go to the meetings. Then they found out about my ED and it was really funny because I gained most of the weight back before there was a space for me and my mum said I was fine. Like I wasn't fine, but YAY I got away from them. **


	9. Chapter 9

few weeks after Valentines day Daisy was heading up to the forest by horizon as she felt she needed some mountain air, on her way there she bumped into a familiar face. "Ezra!" She exclaimed.

"Daisy!" He replied back.

"Oh my god Ezra, you look exactly the same as you did 8 months ago. I missed you." She said.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just felt I needed the mountain air." She replied smiling. "How about you?"

"Well I was in the area so I thought I would pop by and see Matthew, Charlie, Sophie and Peter.

"Ah ok Ez. How about we call them then visit them today if there not too busy."

"Sure." Ezra replied and dialed Peter's home number, he had left his home and mobile with them after they left horizon in case any of them needed him.

"Hello?" Charlie answered their home phone.

"Hey Charlie." Ezra greeted recognizing the voice almost immediately. "Daisy and I would like to pop round"

"Feel free Ez. Matthew won't be home for another hour and Sophie and Peter probably won't be back until 7pm but I'm here."

"Wait I thought you were a councilor at Horizon now?" He asked wondering why she wasn't at work.

"I am, but I'm taking some time off."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise, you'll find out when you come over." Charlie replied.

"Haha. Ok Charlie." Ezra replied. "Be over in 20 alright?"

"Sure! See ya Ez." She said before ending the call.

20 minutes later there was a ring at the doorbell. Charlie was holding Amari but ran to answer it as she was excited to be seeing them.

"Is she yours?" Daisy asked.

"Yes she's mine." Charlie replied smiling.

"Wow, I have so many questions!" Daisy exclaimed.

Ezra was just standing there shocked, she didn't seem pregnant while they were at horizon.

"Well come in and ask away." Charlie invited as they all went into the living room and sat down.

"What's her name?" Daisy asked.

"Amari Daisy." Charlie replied.

"Aww you named her after me." Daisy replied, it was nice the baby had her name as it's middle name.

"Yes. We did." Charlie replied, jiggling Amari up and down as she had started to whine a little.

"How old is she?" Ezra asked.

"4 weeks yesterday."

"So you were pregnant while we still saw eachother every day?" Daisy asked.

"No.. she was a couple of months early." Charlie replied as Amari started her I'm hungry momma cry. "Could you take her while I make a bottle Daisy?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." Daisy replied and cradled the baby trying to calm her down.

"Thanks." Charlie replied before getting up to make a bottle up for Amari.

Heading back into the room with the bottle Charlie took Amari who had stopped crying a little since Daisy took hold of her. "Mommy has your bottle now." Daisy told Amari before passing her back to Charlie to be fed.

"You've lost the baby weight well Charl." Daisy said amazed by how slim she looked.

"I didn't gain enough, that's why she was early." Charlie explained, she in fact didn't need to lose much weight to be back at her normal weight.

"Ah, you can't tell by looking at her." Daisy said.

It was at that moment Matthew came back after a morning of bouldering. "Hey Ezra, my man!" He exclaimed entering the living room.

"Hey Matt." Ezra greeted.

"How's my beautiful girlfriend and my adorable daughter?" Matthew asked going over to Charlie.

"I'm good Matt, so is she." Charlie smiled as he sat in between her and Daisy kissing her on the cheek. "I'll take her once you've fed her." Matthew told Charlie before greeting Daisy.

Charlie passed Amari to Matthew relived to give her arms a break then rested her head on his shoulder as she was tired. "So what have you two been doing for the last 8 months?" Matthew asked Daisy and Ezra smiling at the feel of Charlie's head on his shoulder.

"Well I've been writing plays." Ezra told them.

"Not Romeo and Juliette with weird names this time?" Charlie asked.

"No... original, new plays." He told her laughing with everyone else at the memory of doing that play together.

"About?" Matthew asked.

"Oh well that's top secret." Ezra replied, not wanting to give away any of the stories in the current plays he was working on.

"How about you Daisy? What have you been doing?" Matthew asked.

"Just chilling, I got a Job as a shop assistant in one of those Wicca shops." She told them.

The four chatted for a while longer and Charlie fell asleep on Matthews shoulder. "Hey is she ok?" Daisy asked.

"Charlie? Yes. She's just tired, Amari has only recently stopped waking up every three hours during the night."

Daisy laughed, that was exactly one of the reasons why she didn't want children, the sleepless nights.

A few hours later Sophie and Peter came through the door and entered the living room. "Ezra, Daisy!" Peter exclaimed happily.

"Hey Peter." The both greeted.

"Sophie. I thought you couldn't!" Daisy exclaimed noticing her baby bump and hugged her.

"So did I, but apparently I can." Sophie replied excited about the miricle baby she was expecting.

"How far along?" Daisy asked.

"20 weeks." She replied smiling still.

"Hey how about we have take out tonight?" Peter suggested to them all.

"Sure! I'm starving." Sophie replied, everyone else also agreed, it did however take a while for them to all agree on which take out to have, eventually they chose Chinese.

Sitting around eating the Chinese and chatting it was great to see how everyone had changed in the last few months and how they all had good lives of their own after leaving Horizon.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a couple of weeks before Shelby and Scotts wedding, after talking to her counciellor Jess went to Peter's office to ask if she could go home for the wedding.

Peter and Sophie were sitting on the couch in his office, he had his arm round her and hand on her bump, enjoying feeling his baby kick, he never got any of that with Charlie. Her mother didn't want her to have anything to do with him. "What do you think it is?" Peter asked.

"The baby, a boy..." She responded.

"Is that just a feeling?" He asked.

"Yep, call it mothers intuition." Sophie replied smiling.

Jess knocked on the open door of Peter's office.

"Come in." Peter told her and removed his hand from Sophie's bump.

"Can I go home for my sister's wedding?" Jess asked, looking at the two of them and thinking about how she longed to be in such perfect love.

"Yes, were going so I don't see it will be a problem." Peter responded. "There will be paperwork but you can come."

"Thankyou!" Jess responded excitedly. Finally she was getting out of Horizon, even if just for a couple of days. It seemed like a prison at times and it would be nice to interact with some relatively normal people.  
"Just be on your best behavior until the day, remember this is a privilege that not all students get." Peter told her, warning her that if she was to start acting out it would not be right to let her go to the wedding as it would set a bad example to the other students.

"I will be." Jess replied, still excited and pranced out of the office.

"She seems happy." Sophie told Peter.

"Well that's what I do." Peter replied smiling and put his hand back in her swollen stomach. "It's going to be a soccer player when it's older." Peter said, feeling the baby's kicks.

"Ow!" Sophie exclaimed, feeling the baby kick her bladder.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. It just kicked my bladder, give me a minute." Sophie responded before getting up to go to the loo.

Meanwhile Charlie was supervising some of the Horizon students. "Charlie, could you help us with our maths homework?" Elliot asked, who was next to Lean.

"Sure guys." She responded and went over to help them, getting the top grade in her maths exam she knew it ould be pretty easy to give them the help they needed.

Looking at the histograms she remembered when she was in Horizon, they were really easy to tell you the truth but it took a while for her to remember how to do them and remember all the other methods for other things on the paper. Doing the first question for them she talked through how to do it and then sat with them while they completed the sheet in case they needed any extra help.

"Thanks Charlie." Both of them said, maths was hell and it's not like they didn't understand it, it was all the different methods, sometimes things went in one ear and out the other.

"No problem." Charlie replied happily, it was nice to be back at Horizon.

"Is Matthew free tomorrow?" Elliot asked, wanting to practice his climbing.

"Yes, Why?" Charlie asked.

"I'm interested in practicing my lead climbing." He replied.

"I'll tell him tonight, You'll be better than Matthew soon!" Charlie exclaimed, having seem his climbing recently it was clear he was passionate about it and coming on leaps and bounds.

"Thanks Charlie." Elliot replied. "It's good to have you back." He told her.

"It's good to be back." Charlie responded smiling.

* * *

A/N: So the next few chapters are planned out in my head.

The next one will be a shooping trip with Charlie and Sophie,

The one after that will be the wedding.

And then maybe Sophie and Peters wedding aniversery with some other things mixed in.

And eventually Sophie's baby will be born.


End file.
